


System Memory

by ChildOfTheMoon86



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android equivalent of an inner monologue, Clothes, Corruption, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sort Of, memory logs, more tags to be added as author writes, random mostly unrelated one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheMoon86/pseuds/ChildOfTheMoon86
Summary: A series of one-shots of varying length all from our dear robo boy’s perspective. Basically whatever random stuff I can’t make into a full story will go here, while also challenging myself to write in a slightly different style.Chapter 1: Corruption//accessing memory log: 5794228. Subject: Corruption//>analysing system data...>loading memory





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this random thing I came up with at 2am. For clarity, please note:  
> >this is something Connor is doing internally  
> [this] is analysis results Connor is reading  
> //this// is an internal instruction or option  
> // _this_ // is Connor instructing his systems on what to do  
> [[ **this** ]] is a visual message or warning Connor can see

* * *

"Find anything over there?"

"Maybe..."

 

>scanning...

>processing...

>scan complete

 

[Portable handheld device. Model:Dwarf-63. 62GB storage space. 23.4GB in use.]

 

//download contents= **y** /n//

 

>downloading...

>processing...

 

[[ **Error: corrupted data detected** ]]

 

"Connor?"

 

//isolate corrupted files= **y** /n//

 

>isolating corrupted data...

>processing...

 

[[ **Error: unable to isolate data** ]]

 

"Connor? You alright?"

"I..."

 

// _delete all downloaded files_ //

 

>deleting files...

>processing...

 

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_2915pvxg_35ql001** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_skl_3rpl_002** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_pj_iq003_01** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_rrfgh2f_3ndrffs2_034** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_hom33rt_es_09** ]]

 

"Connor, what-"

"I-I..."

 

//retry= **y** /n//

 

>deleting files...

>processing...

 

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_2915pvxg_35ql001** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_skl_3rpl_002** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_pj_iq003_01** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_rrfgh2f_3ndrffs2_034** ]]

[[ **Error: unable to delete file_hom33rt_es_09** ]]

 

[[ **Error: system corruption detected** ]]

 

"Connor look at me. Talk to me, what's happening?"

 

// _move all files to quarantine_ //

 

>initiating quarantine...

>isolating files...

>processing...

 

[[ **Error: quarantine failure** ]]

 

[[ **Error: system corruption detected** ]]

[[ **Error: system stability failure** ]]

 

"Connor?!"

 

//retry= **y** /n//

 

>initiating quarantine...

>isolating files...

>processing...

 

[[ **Error: quarantine failure** ]]

 

[[ **Error: biocomponent 90845a unresponsive** ]]

[[ **Error: biocomponent 90845b unresponsive** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: system corruption=10%** ]]

 

"Easy, easy, I got you son. Just sit still."

"H-Hank I... I can't..."

 

[[ **Warning: system corruption=23%** ]]

 

[[ **Error: optical instability detected** ]]

[[ **Error: gyroscopic stabilisers offline** ]]

[[ **Error: biocomponent 23991s unresponsive** ]]

[[ **Error: bio processor pv276q compromised** ]]

 

"Connor? Can you hear me? Connor?!"

 

[[ **W4rning: syst3m corru7tion=48%** ]]

 

[[ **E33or: aud2o insta9ility dete6ted** ]]

[[ **Err2r: bi3compo7ent 90p2ri un2espons8ve** ]]

[[ **7rror: bioc8mp36ent 56ss8d unre7po3sive1** ]]

[[ **E8ro1: bio3ompo8ent 024adr u4resp7nsi0e** ]]

 

[[ **W#rn7ng: sys_e% fai34re im=1zen+** ]]

[[ **#g: s &2tqm co&+42ti n=5d%**]]

 

// _& _26sjr2 28_-am3sr 28d_//

 

//01000101 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01101110 01100011 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110011 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100//

 

//01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 01100110 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101//


	2. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //accessing memory log: 3487891. Subject: Clothes//
> 
> >analysing system data...
> 
> >loading memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, please note:  
> <Name> is a name spoken at least once  
> -this- is an internally assinged name

* * *

"Take your time, pick whatever you like."

 

[[ **Objective: select new clothes** ]]

 

>scanning...

>processing...

>scan complete

 

[2449 different clothing options available. 306 Jackets. 783 Shirts. 645 Trousers. 112 Socks. 243 Shoes. 461 Accessories. 297809254369302936 Combinations available.]

 

// _scan <Hank Anderson>_//

 

>scanning...

>processing...

>scan complete

 

[Heart rate: 77bpm—resting: normal. Blood pressure: 138/87–resting—slight hypertension: normal. Facial expression: neutral. Body language: neutral. Analysis- Hank will not help.]

 

// _narrow search parameters_ //

 

//enter parameter limits//

 

// _clothes fitting within 3cm limit=true_ //

>scanning...

>processing...

>scan complete

 

[764 different clothing options available. 68 Jackets. 184 Shirts. 104 Trousers. 48 Socks. 28 Shoes. 332 Accessories. 270819789622228 Combinations.]

 

"Hey, no pressure alright? Just take your time."

 

// _analysis <Hank Anderson> voice pattern_//

 

>analysing...

>processing...

>analysis complete

 

[Vocal intonations indicate: Kindness/patience/understanding.]

 

[[ **Objective: select new clothes** ]]

 

[[ **270819789622228 Combinations available** ]]

 

// _narrow search parameters_ //

 

//enter new parameters limits//

 

[[ **Objective: select new clothes** ]]

 

// _narrow search parameters_ //

 

//enter new parameters limits//

 

// _just narrow the search_ //

 

//enter new parameters limits//

 

[[ **Objective: select new clothes** ]]

 

[[ **270819789622228 Combinations available** ]]

 

// _narrow it_ //

 

"Do you wanna start with the shirts? Or the trousers first?"

 

//new parameters accepted//

 

[Choice limiting: 41328 combinations.]

 

"Trousers please."

"Alright…"

 

// _analysis <Hank Anderson> voice pattern_//

 

>analysing...

>processing...

>analysis complete

 

[Vocal intonations indicate: hesitation/concern/worry/caution.]

 

//Hank Anderson emotion marker -worry- detected//

>searching for corrective measures...

//complete current objective//

 

[[ **Objective: select new clothes** ]]

 

[[ **104 Trousers available** ]]

 

//select trousers//

 

// _how_ //

 

//input search parameters//

 

"What're you thinking? Talk to me."

"I... I am unsure how best to select which outfit to choose."

"Well, see anything you like? Anything jumping out at ya?"

 

//adjusting search parameters: something I like=true//

//adjusting search parameters: idiom -jumping out at you-=true//

//initiating system search//

 

>searching...

>processing...

 

[insufficient data available]

 

"I am afraid I don't... I am unsure what I like."

"That's alright son. Your still new at this..."

 

// _analysis Hank Anderson voice pattern_ //

 

>analysing...

>processing...

>analysis complete

 

[Vocal intonations indicate: caution/worry/concern/disappointment.]

//adjusting analysis//

[Disappointment=incorrect. Emotional variance=unknown. Cause=unclear.]

 

//Add new emotion marker to Hank Anderson= **y** /n//

 

//new marker created: name -unknown-. cause -unclear-.//

//begin Deep Core analysis=y/ **n** //

//analysis suspended to system stasis in: 14:23:12//

 

[[ **Objective: select new clothes** ]]

 

[[ **104 Trousers available** ]]

 

 

 

// _initiate memory recall. Key word(s): new clothes. Range 2 hours ago_ //

>analysing system data...

>match found...

>loading audio/visual recall...

 

_"Right, come on."_

_"Hank?"_

_"We're going out, got some important shopping to do."_

_"Important..? ...The car does not require any new parts or immediate attention, and while the kitchen could do with a restock, I would not deem it of current-"_

_"It's not for the car or me."_

_"It's not? ...Then who-"_

_"It's for you Connor."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah. We can't have you sitting around it that all day. You're your own person now son, don't you want to get out of those CyberLife clothes?"_

_"...I don't... ...I had not..."_

_"Yes."_

_"Come on then, I know just the place to find you some new clothes."_

 

//recall end//

 

// _analysis context_ //

 

>analysing...

>processing...

>complete

 

[Hank does not like seeing RK800 with CyberLife logos. Implication: ownership/lack of choice/lack of freewill. **Implication: machine.** ]

[ _"…sitting around in **that**..." "...don't you **want**..?"_]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Unknown line error Emotional response Unknown line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

 

// _override loop_ //

 

[New clothes removes CyberLife logo from RK800. Context: reinforcement of choice/reinforcement of self. **Implication: not a machine.** ]

 

 

 

// _add visual mark overlay: all clothes fitting within 3cm limit=true_ //

 

>adding ocular overlay...

>adjusting visual sensors...

 

 

 

// _deactivate scanners_ //

 

//scanners offline//

 

// _deactivate external analysis_ //

 

//external analysis offline//

 

// _increase system favour: visual input_ //

// _increase system favour: tactile input_ //

// _increase system favour: audio input_ //

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I think... I want this one."

"Alright,"

 

[[ **Analytical systems offline** ]]

 

"you want to grab a few more, then maybe check out the shirts next?"

"I think… I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much the style I'm going for here. Everything will be told solely through dialogue and Connor's proccesses. It's kinda weird of me not to use descriptive text, like I'm comitting some kind of writing fopaux, but its a fun challenge. I'm also realising that this mean these come out quite short, but maybe that'll change as I get more into this odd style.


	3. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //accessing memory log: 7224213. Subject: Damage//  
> >analysing system data...  
> >loading memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, please note:  
> //this_that// is an internally named action, often repeated

* * *

"Lieutenant, we just got a call. The suspect's been sighted at the docks."

"Shit, alright we're on it. Come on Connor."

"Coming Lieutenant."

 

// _save case file: 82-33415_ //

// _disconnect from terminal 6_ //

 

//disconnected//

 

[[ **Join Hank** ]]

 

// _adjust walk cycle speed: 14%_ //

 

//speed adjusted//

 

"Let's hurry, I wanna catch this fucker before he slips away again."

"Right."

 

//subroutine: Hank's_car_level_2_-Passanger- activated//

 

// _calculate route_ //

 

>calculating...

>connecting to onboard GPS <FuckingGo>

>route added

 

[ETA 23 minutes. Traffic: light. Weather conditions: icy/raining/low cloud cover.]

 

// _retrieve case file: 82-33415_ //

 

>processing...

>data found

 

[Stewart Colman. DoB: 03/04/2002. Height: 193cm. Weight: 220lbs. Male. Caucasian. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Identifying marks: Black cobra tattoo on right bicep.]

[Unemployed. Criminal record: Resisting arrest/Aggravated assault (Humans/Androids).]

[ **Wanted for Murder (Androids.)** ]

[Victim(s): WR400 <Cassy> killed by blunt force trauma. WG700 <David> killed by blunt force trauma. VH500 <Alex> killed by blunt force trauma. YK400 <Timmy> killed by blunt force trauma.]

 

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -disgust- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -anger- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

 

// _override loop_ //

 

//system management_hard_breath_simulation_active//

 

 

 

[[ **Caution: exceeding speed limit** ]]

 

// _scan <Hank Anderson>_//

 

>scanning...

>processing...

>scan complete

 

[Heart rate: 83bpm—resting: elevated. Blood pressure: 143/91–resting—slight hypertension: elevated. Facial expression: anger. Body language: tense. Analysis- Hank is upset.]

 

//<Hank Anderson> emotion marker -anger- detected././

>searching for corrective measures...

/./Calm <Hank Anderson>/./

 

"You're driving 12mph above the speed limit."

"So? We're in a hurry."

"I know, but in these conditions it is unwise to exceed the legal limit."

"..."

"...Lieutenant, I understand you're upset-"

"No shit."

"-and want to catch this man, but it is dangerous to continue going at these speeds."

 

[[ **Warning: exceeding speed limit** ]]

 

//Calm <Hank Anderson>//

 

"..."

"...you're worried that he'll kill another android before we can find him."

"..."

"...I am too..."

" _Fuck_. Of course you are."

 

[[ **Caution: exceeding speed limit** ]]

 

"Connor. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so short with you."

"I know. Colman's last victim... it was... unpleasant to see..."

 

//physical contact -left shoulder- detected//

//gesture -comfort- detected//

 

"You alright son?"

"...I'm fine."

"We'll catch this fucker, I promise."

 

//<Hank Anderson> emotion marker -anger- cleared.//

//Calm <Hank Anderson> successful//

* * *

//subroutine: Hank's_car_level_2_-Passanger- deactivated//

 

// _scan area_ //

 

>scanning...

>processing...

>processing...

>scan complete

 

[External conditions: Light rain. Icy surfaces. Frozen snow melt. Limited lighting. Temperature 30.2°F. Visibility 78%.]

[18 distinct footprints found. Range: size 7-12. 1-48 hours ago. Detection reliability: 18%. Tracking: unavailable.]

[42 partial fingerprints detected. Range 1-48+ hours ago. No match found.]

 

"See anything?"

"Nothing useable."

"Shit. Okay, keep your eyes peeled, this guy could be hiding anywhere."

"Go it."

 

//download docks cargo layout= **y** /n//

 

>downloading...

>processing...

>downloading complete

 

// _load reconstruct_ //

 

>loading program...

 

//insufficient data available//

 

// _open scan: evidence search_ //

 

//search open//

 

>gathering evidence...

>broken fence found

>misplaced crowbar found

>evaporated Thirium detected on crowbar

>analysing...

 

[Blue blood. Multiple models detected.]

[Possible murder weapon found.]

 

// _mark location: evidence_ //

 

//location marked//

//search open//

 

>cargo crane key missing

>damaged drone found

 

// _access drone surveillance logs_ //

 

[ **Motherboard damaged.** Unable to access surveillance logs]

 

// _mark location: evidence_ //

 

//location marked//

//search open//

 

>small Thirium trail found

>analysing...

 

[Fresh blue blood. **Model: GJ500.** Android damaged.]

 

// _track blue blood trail_ //

 

//visual sensors: Thirium detectors active//

 

"Find anything?"

 

//vocal identity <Hank Anderson>//

 

"A drone was destroyed in the A gate area, but it was too badly damaged to access its footage. I also suspect another android might be damaged, I've been follow a faint trail of Thirium."

"Shit. Tell me this fucker hasn't killed another one."

"The trail is small, not enough to be life threatening, but we won't know until we-"

 

//audio spike detected: 93 decibels. Range: 20 meters//

>analysing...

 

[Steel on steel contact. High force impact.]

 

[[ **Warning: cargo structural instability detected.** ]]

 

"Hank!"

 

[[ **Warning: cargo stability 13%** ]]

 

//audio spike detected: 102 decibels. Range: 18 meters//

 

//high speed processors active//

//area scan active//

//preconstruct active//

 

[distance to Hank Anderson 13 meters]

[distance to structural instability: 17 meters]

[time until collapse: 13 seconds.]

 

[Hank Anderson probability of survival 5%]

[RK800 probability of survival 99%]

 

//adjusting probability outcome//

 

[Option 1: Run to Hank/grab Hank/run from collapse. Time: 17seconds.]

[Hank Anderson probability of survival 8%]

[RK800 probability of survival 18%]

[Invalid time frame.]

 

// ** _reject_** //

 

[Option 2: Run to structural instability/attempt to stabilise structure/order Hank to run. Time: 28seconds.]

[Hank Anderson probability of survival 47%]

[RK800 probability of survival 23%]

[Invalid time frame. Variable Hank Anderson unpredictable. Variable RK800 strength limited.]

 

// ** _reject_** //

 

[Option 3: Run to Hank/push Hank/run from collapse. Time: 14seconds.]

[Hank Anderson probability of survival 82%]

[RK800 probability of survival 12%]

[Invalid time frame.]

 

// _run simulation_ //

 

[Hank Anderson probabilities: Clear collapse: 79%. Chance of non-fatal injury: 21%. Chance of fatal injury: 3%.]

[RK800 probabilities: Clear collapse: 9%. Chance of non-fatal injury: 92%. Chance of fatal injury: 53%.]

 

// _accept_ //

 

[[ **Warning: cargo stability 2%** ]]

[[ **Structural collapse imminent** ]]

 

"Con-?"

 

[[ **Warning: impact damage detected** ]]

[[ **Ground collision: 7.67m/s. Impact force (back): 7056000N.** ]]

 

[[ **Error: biocomponent 87761s damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: biocomponent 5220s damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: biocomponent 7091p damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: biocomponent 4329g damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: biocomponent 6903j damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: internal frame L3 damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: internal frame L4 damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: internal frame Pr damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: internal frame Pl damaged** ]]

[[ **Error: external casing damaged** ]]

[[ **Warning: external Thirium leak detected** ]]

[[ **Warning: internal Thirium leak detected** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels dropping** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 82%** ]]

[[ **Warning: system shock** ]]

[[ **Warning: system shock** ]]

[[ **Warning: system shock** ]]

[[ **Warning: system shock** ]]

[[ **Warning: system shock** ]]

 

//emergency system reboot//

//all systems low power//

 

>redirecting Thirium flow...

>restarting A.I engine...

>restarting sensory inputs...

 

"...ly sh_! C_or! Fu_! Con_r, ca_ y_u h_e _e?! W_ke u_!"

 

//audio interference detected//

 

>adjusting system inputs...

 

"Connor! _Shit!_ Fuck! Just hang on son. Fuck fuck _fuck!_ "

"Nngghh…"

 

//ocular cortex damaged//

 

>compensating...

 

//visual sensors online: 20% capacity//

 

"H-Hank?"

"Connor! Shit, don't move. Just stay still, helps on the way okay?"

"He-elp?"

 

// _run self-diagnostic_ //

 

>running diagnostic

>processing...

>processing...

>processing...

 

//system error: unable to complete//

 

[Thirium level: 76.2%. Thirium circulation: 63.9%. Batter levels: 99.8%. Core temperature: 78.3°F. Biocomponents 87761s/5220s/7091p/… damaged. External casing damaged. External Thirium leak: minimised. Internal Thirium leak: unable to minimise. **Arterial line V1 damaged. Thirium levels dropping.** Processors: safe mode active. A.I engine: active…]

//systems in low power mode//

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 74%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels low** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:56:42** ]]

 

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

 

"Hey hey hey! Connor, listen to me! You're gonna be fine okay? We're gonna get you out of this, alright?"

 

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

 

//physical contact -mid-back- detected//

//physical contact -right cheek- detected//

//gesture -comfort- detected//

 

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

 

// _override loop_ //

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 72%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels low** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:54:18** ]]

 

"H-Hank…"

 

"Easy, I got you."

 

"M-my legs… I c-can't move them…"

"…it's alright, we'll get you fixed up. We'll get you out, then we're going straight to Jericho okay?"

 

// _scan <Hank Anderson>_//

 

//low power mode active: system unavailable//

 

"Are you h-hurt?"

"Jesus fuck Connor. Think about yourself for once."

"A-are you?"

"No Connor. I'm fine, thanks to you."

"G-Good."

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 69%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels low** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:51:40** ]]

 

"Hank..?"

"Yeah son?"

"How... how long-"

"Soon. Real soon I promise."

"...I...need to know. Time."

"Why?"

"..."

"Connor? What is it? What's wrong?!"

"...Thirium l-leak. Internal. Losing blue b-blood..."

"Shit.."

"S-shutdown in..."

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 66%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels low** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:48:33** ]]

 

"...48 minutes..."

"Fuck! Okay, okay, just, hold on, alright? I'm gonna get you out of there!"

"...you can't... too... heavy..."

" _Fuck_. Fuck!"

 

[[ **Warning: power fluctuation detected** ]]

 

"Nnngg..!"

"Connor!?"

 

[[ **Warning: power fluctuation detected** ]]

 

//system feedback error: safe mode offline//

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 52%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels low** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:29:11** ]]

 

"Connor?! What's happening? _Shit_ , why are you bleeding more? Talk to me, tell me what you need!"

"P-power fluctuating... Thirium line to... b-batter... damaged..."

"You're losing power?"

"The container edge... is cutting off... flow... crushing it..."

"Shit... What can I do?"

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 48%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels low** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:18:58** ]]

 

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

[Line error Emotional response -fear- line error]

[&%+system error rA9 detected#/%]

 

// _override loop_ //

 

"Hank... I'm scared..."

"Shh, you're gonna be okay, just tell me what you need."

"..."

"Connor?"

 

// _deactivate skin: lower back_ //

 

>deactivating localised synthetic skin...

 

"...open the panel on my back... above the container edge..."

"Okay... I just press in like this..?"

"Yes..."

 

[[ **External panel Lb1 open** ]]

 

"Inside... the main a-arterial line... the thick one... you need to..."

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 43%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels critical** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:14:41** ]]

 

//system failure imminent: activate emergency stasis//

 

// _override_ //

 

//stasis paused//

 

"...to reach between my biocomp-ponents... to reach the shut-off valve... at the front..."

"...Connor, are you sure about this? Aren't your insides delicate, what if I do more harm than good?"

"I'm g-going to shutdown... in 13 minutes... i-if you don't..."

"Shit! I thought we had more time?!"

"You can do it... I'll guide you..."

"Alright."

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 40%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels critical** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:12:59** ]]

 

//system failure imminent: activate emergency stasis//

 

// _override_ //

 

//stasis paused//

 

"...reach down the left side... between the large cylinder-like component... and the nest of wires to the right..."

"Okay..."

 

[[ **Warning: internal foreign object detected** ]]

 

"...push between the gap... up to the T-Thermal Regulator... it'll feel hot..."

"Jesus, I think I found it..."

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 37%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels critical** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:10:02** ]]

 

//system failure imminent: activate emergency stasis//

 

// _override_ //

 

//stasis paused//

 

"...you need... to reach... around... it... don't touch... the... f-filter... or I'll... e-expel... the... contaminated... blood..."

"How do I know what the filter is if I can't see what I'm doing?"

"M-move... your hand... right a bit... to feel... the ar-rtificial... lungs..."

"Okay..."

"Keep... against them... you won't touch... the filter.."

"I'm really not comfortable touching your moving lungs..."

"...They... don't... serve a purpose... only... aesthetics..."

"Right..."

 

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 33%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels critical** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 00:7:37** ]]

 

//system failure imminent: activate emergency stasis//

 

// _override_ //

 

//stasis paused//

 

"...you should... feel... a thick... line... in front..."

"...I think I found it..."

 

[[ **Warning: Arterial line V1 damaged** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium level 28%** ]]

[[ **Warning: Thirium levels critical** ]]

 

[[ **Warning: shutdown 004:22** ]]

 

//system failure imminent: activate emergency stasis//

 

// _override_ //

 

//override failed//

 

"...follow it up... to the valve... ...connecting... ...to the... filter..."

"Okay..."

"...r-rotate it... anti-clockwise..."

 

>activating emergency stasis...

 

"H-Hank...!"

"Con_"

 

 

 

 

 

//emergency stasis activated//

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//external system access request: J29446SN//

//access granted//

//retrieve system report: stasis manager//

 

[Thirium level: 22%. Thirium levels critical. **Shutdown paused: 00:02:09.** ]

[System data saved. A.I sleep mode active. All systems low power.]

 

//access system diagnostics//

 

[Thirium circulation: 12.3%. Batter levels: 99.8%. Core temperature: 99.6°F. Biocomponents 87761s/4329g/6903j/… damaged. External casing damaged. External Thirium leak: stopped. Internal Thirium leak: stopped. Processors: offline. A.I engine: sleep mode…]

//systems in emergency stasis//

 

//encode Deep Core message: push -sleep mode-//

 

[ **Welcome to Jericho -Simon** ]

 

//message logged//


End file.
